


Darwin's Game: A Father & Daughter Adventure: 达尔文的游戏：父女历险记

by ShadowGriffin17Z



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anti Peter Griffin Character Bashing, Character Development, Character Study, Darwinism, F/M, FamilyGuy, FamilyGuyXReader, Gen, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, PeterGriffin, PeterGriffinXReader, Side Story, Social Anxiety, SocialPsychology, Story Arc, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGriffin17Z/pseuds/ShadowGriffin17Z
Summary: In this story arc, Peter and Meg are forced into playing a messed up game called Darwin's game in which players will kill each other for money, power, and control. Whoever wins will destroy the game forever and live. However, whoever loses will die.
Relationships: Peter Griffin/Meg Griffin





	Darwin's Game: A Father & Daughter Adventure: 达尔文的游戏：父女历险记

Narrator: In Rhode Island city, Peter and his daughter are chasing down their opponents in the middle night downtown Quahog.

Peter: Meg, we need to hurry and take these people out.

Meg: I understand. We need to use our smartphones to find their locations.

Peter: I'm on it right now. There are three people about two hundred meters away from our direction.

Meg: Alright, I'll try to sike one of them out and I'll let you take care of the other two people.

Peter: Good. Call me if you have any trouble. We can't afford dying in this shitty game.

Meg: I will. Don't die on me, Dad.

Peter: I won't die. I promise. Let's split up. I'll head right and you head left.

Meg: Alright.

Peter: [Heads right]

Meg: [Heads left]

Peter: Alright. I have to track down those guys.

Peter: I hope Meg can handle her target.

Peter: We have to survive Darwin's game.

Peter: How the hell did we get into this mess?!

Narrator: Several weeks ago at the Griffin's home, Peter and Meg both received a message about the new mobile game on their smartphones.

Peter: Darwin's Game, what's Darwin's Game? Is this some new game?

Meg: Oh yeah. It's that new game that everyone's talking about.

Peter: Is that game related to the new puzzle body art that's almost everywhere in the city?

Meg: I think so. I think that the body art seems very ominous and depressing. What do you think about this whole event, Dad?

Peter: I personally think that something bad is going to happen if we check out this mobile game.

Meg: Yeah. I agree, but I'm curious about this game.

Peter: This game definitely seems out of the ordinary. I'm also curious about this game.

Meg: So, do you want to open the mobile app?

Peter: Sure. What harm could a game like Darwin's Game can do?

Meg: Ok, are you ready to play?

Peter: Yeah, I'm ready.

Meg: Alright, let's play Darwin's Game.

Narrator: Peter and Meg opened the game app on their smartphones and once they entered their usernames two small anime looking snakes popped out their smartphones and bit them in their necks.

Chinese Version

在这个故事情节中，彼得和梅格被迫打出一种混乱的游戏，称为达尔文游戏，在游戏中，玩家将为金钱，力量和控制权而互相残杀。 获胜者将永远摧毁游戏并生存。 但是，失去任何人都会死亡。

第一章：欢迎来到地狱

旁白：在罗得岛市，彼得和他的女儿在圆蛤市中心的半夜追赶对手。

彼得：梅格，我们需要赶快把这些人赶出去。

梅格：我明白。 我们需要使用智能手机找到他们的位置。

彼得：我现在在。 离我们的方向大约三百米处有三个人。

梅格：好吧，我会尽量淘汰其中一个，让您照顾另外两个人。

彼得：很好。 有任何问题请给我打电话。 我们不能在这个糟糕的游戏中丧命。

梅格：我会的。 爸爸，别死我

彼得：我不会死。 我承诺。 让我们分手吧。 我往右走，你往左走。

梅格：好吧。

彼得：[右脑]

梅格：[往左走]

彼得：好。 我必须追踪那些家伙。

彼得：我希望梅格能完成她的目标。

彼得：我们必须在达尔文的比赛中生存。

彼得：我们怎么会陷入困境？！

旁白：几周前，彼得和梅格在格里芬的家中都收到了有关智能手机上新手机游戏的消息。

彼得：达尔文的游戏，达尔文的游戏是什么？ 这是新游戏吗？

梅格：哦耶。 这是每个人都在谈论的新游戏。

彼得：该游戏是否与城市中几乎所有地方的新拼图人体艺术有关？

梅格：我认同。 我认为人体艺术看起来非常不祥和沮丧。 爸爸，您如何看待整个活动？

彼得：我个人认为，如果我们查看此手机游戏，将会发生不好的事情。

梅格：是的。 我同意，但是我对此游戏感到好奇。

彼得：这场比赛肯定看起来与众不同。 我也对这个游戏很好奇。

梅格：那么，您想打开移动应用程序吗？

彼得：当然。 像达尔文游戏这样的游戏会带来什么危害？

梅格：好，你准备好玩了吗？

彼得：是的，我准备好了。

梅格：好吧，让我们玩达尔文游戏。

旁白：彼得和梅格在他们的智能手机上打开了游戏应用程序，一旦他们输入了用户名，就会出现两条看起来像动漫的小蛇从他们的智能手机中弹出并将它们咬在脖子上。

Japanese Version

第1章：地獄へようこそ

ナレーター：ロードアイランド市では、ピーターと娘がクアホッグのダウンタウンの真夜中に敵を追いかけています。

ピーター：メグ、急いでこれらの人々を連れ出す必要があります。

メグ：わかりました。スマートフォンを使用して場所を見つける必要があります。

ピーター：私は今それをやっています。私たちの方向から約200メートル離れたところに3人の人がいます。

メグ：わかった、私は彼らのうちの一人を外に出して、他の二人の世話をさせよう。

ピーター：いいですね。問題があれば私に電話してください。このくだらないゲームで死ぬ余裕はありません。

メグ：します。お父さん、死なないで。

ピーター：私は死なない。約束します。分割しましょう。私は右に向かい、あなたは左に向かいます。

メグ：わかった。

ピーター：[右へ]

メグ：[左へ]

ピーター：わかった。それらを追跡する必要があります。

ピーター：メグが彼女の目標を処理できるといいのですが。

ピーター：ダーウィンのゲームを生き延びなければなりません。

ピーター：どのようにしてこの混乱に陥ったのですか？！

ナレーター：数週間前、グリフィンの家で、ピーターとメグは両方とも、スマートフォンでの新しいモバイルゲームに関するメッセージを受け取りました。

ピーター：ダーウィンのゲーム、ダーウィンのゲームとは？これは新しいゲームですか？

メグ：そうそう。誰もが話しているのはその新しいゲームです。

ピーター：そのゲームは、街のいたるところにある新しいパズルボディーアートに関連していますか？

メグ：そう思う。ボディーアートは非常に不吉で気のめいるように思えます。このイベント全体についてお父さんはどう思いますか？

ピーター：個人的には、このモバイルゲームをチェックすると、何か悪いことが起こると思います。

メグ：ええ。私は同意しますが、このゲームには興味があります。

ピーター：このゲームは間違いなく珍しいようです。このゲームにも興味があります。

メグ：では、モバイルアプリを開きますか？

ピーター：はい。 ダーウィンのゲームのようなゲームはどんな害を与えることができますか？

メグ：わかった、プレイする準備はできていますか？

ピーター：ええ、準備ができています。

メグ：わかった、ダーウィンのゲームをプレイしましょう。

ナレーター：ピーターとメグはスマートフォンでゲームアプリを開き、ユーザー名を入力すると、2つの小さなアニメのようなヘビがスマートフォンから飛び出し、首を噛みました。


End file.
